El pervertido
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando ves a tu esposa en un baño termal? Pierdes los estribos todo con tal de poseer a esa rubia de hermoso cuerpo, seis meses fueron suficiente para prender las chispas


Candy como Albert estaban visitando un ryokan propiedad de los Ardley es decir un hotel japonés con baños termales incluido en sus servicios. La casera del ryokan era una mujer de unos 60 años pero con espíritu joven, la señora Yoshimura atendía desde su juventud a la familia Ardley hasta retirarse con una vida digna y llevadera dirigiendo su negocio.

El ahora matrimonio Ardley con dos hijos estaba de visita en el Ryokan Nanbu, la mujer mayor los atendió con gentileza como con humildad y respeto hasta les preparó algo de comida típica nipona la cual la pareja decidió degustar hasta saciarse sus estómagos.

-Gracias por la comida señora Yoshimura, estaba delicioso- Agradeció Candy inclinando la cabeza como se debía hacer por tradición en territorio japonés aunque le entró cierta curiosidad ya que había oído de los onsen o baños termales, de hecho la mujer pecosa había estado en los baños ofuro u cuarto de baño japonés pero nunca en las aguas termales.

-Por cierto, ¿Puedo darme un baño en las termas?- Por alguna razón a Albert se le encogieron los hombros y ladeó la mirada con tal de no haber escuchado eso pero cuando se trataba de Candy teniendo su momento de privacidad pues no lo podía evitarlo, aún a sus 40 años Candy conservaba aparte de su actitud como alma libre su resaltante belleza hasta la mínima parte añadiendo de que no tuvo relaciones con su esposa desde hace meses debido a los negocios como del trabajo de su esposa que era actual líder de unidad de enfermería del viejo hospital aparte de ser la sucesora de Mary Jean en la escuela de enfermeras con Flamy como su asistente.

-Por supuesto que sí, Candy-sama- Respondió la anciana japonesa- Ahora mismo se lo iré a preparar

-Gracias- La mujer decidió pararse mientras la mujer le señalaba donde estaban las termas mientras el pobre Albert lidiaba con cierto problema.

Él no quería irrespetar a su esposa ya que es común que en esos lugares siempre aparecían tipos pervertidos y claro los castigos consistían en palizas consecutivas, golpes o bofetadas en el rostro o hasta canastas como tinas que atinaban en la cabeza y muchos otros castigos crueles… Él no quería merecer eso aunque no era de ese tipo de gente pero la frustración por casi seis meses lo estaba matando, debía hacer algo al respecto.

(…)

La señora Yoshimura mostraba a Candy un especie de patio con una especie de lago de agua tibia, los típicos postes de madera aparte de algunas piedras como arbusto, en menos de nada un coatí blanco saltó hacia el agua aunque saltaba de manera chistosa haciendo que ambas mujeres se rieran levemente

-Hahaha, eso te pasa por no preguntar, Rigby- Ese nombre era uno de los hijos de Clint, el mencionado coatí era el menor de los hijos aunque prefirió independizarse de su camada

-Que le sirva de escarmiento- Decía la vieja casera mientras el animalito decidió ir por una mikan, es decir la mandarina japonesa para comérsela ya que las frutas eran su comida favorita, mientras tanto Candy se maravillaba un poco por el lujoso escenario balneario aparte de la calidez del agua como de las velas encendidas y sin mencionar a los faroles japoneses.

-Aquí tiene su terma, Candy-sama- La mujer señaló el enorme estanque- Perdona que no sea de su agrado pero mi familia y yo nos bañamos aquí

-¡Vaya! ¡Aun así me parece perfecto!- Exclamó enérgicamente la rubia pecosa

-Espero que lo disfrute- La mujer casera decidió dirigirse a su casa mientras cargaba al coatí que comía la mandarina como si no hubiera un mañana mientras Candy inclinaba de manera exagerada su cabeza dando las gracias a la vieja japonesa.

A unos escasos centímetros una sombra de ojos azules estaba mirando con detenimiento mientras su vista estaba clavada sobre los glúteos de la rubia pecosa remarcados como firmes por el blue jean que usaba, dicha sombra miraba como se deleitaba como si fuera un temible con querer comerse a Caperucita Roja, la mujer ojiverde en cuestión iba a bajárselos pero de pronto sintió una especie de presencia probablemente en los arbustos

-¿Eh? Me ha parecido escuchar algo- Miró un poco más para luego encogerse de hombros para luego intentar meterse en la bañera aunque antes se puso una mano sobre el mentón

-¿Estará muy caliente el agua?- Una vez más el espectro de ojos azules miraba a la rubia la cual seguía sin quitarse alguna prenda, su respiración estaba agitada a pesar de estar en silencio, no había pasado cinco minutos y en menos de nada ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, una vez más Candy estaba sintiendo esa presencia hasta que se topó con…

Era un pequeño monito de piel gris tirando a dorada, tenía la cara como nariz roja como si fuera un simio aparte de que su rabo estaba rojo como desnudo, el resto de su cuerpo era del pelaje gris. Era un mono de los nieves o el macaco japonés el cual de manera inocente como curiosa veía a esa humana, por alguna razón a Candy le parecía chistoso ver al pequeño mono a lo cual lo invitó a la bañera aunque el mono decidió esperar a que la rubia entrara al baño no sin antes voltearse de espaldas y cubrirse los ojos.

Las prendas cayeron al suelo y un chapuzón se escuchó, en menos de nada el pequeño mono decidió aprovechar para buscarse algo de valor y llevárselo pero no contaba que de cuenta nueva el espectro de ojos azules daba acto de presencia aunque le dio al pequeño macaco una bolsa de dulces y un teléfono móvil a lo cual el mono agradeció y se fue directo probablemente a su hogar.

El espectro caminó por el patio, esa mujer de cabello rubio brillante como de hermoso cuerpo seguía siendo esa niña algo olvidadiza, su ropa estaba tirada en el suelo mientras que dentro de la bañera estaba sentada y respirando con alivio mientras que otro macaco estaba en la bañera jugando con el móvil de la rubia.

Candy se estaba relajando debido a que el agua a pesar de estar caliente era agradable como cálida, en verdad la pasaba en grande teniendo un baño maravilloso, de hecho el espectro de ojos azules estaba maravillado por la actitud calmada de Candy, esa actitud de estar en las nubes mientras el mundo se iba a la deriva.

El espectro caminó sigilosamente a donde estaba la rubia pecosa y en menos de nada se metió en el estanque mientras la rubia se estaba relajando, de pronto una voz masculina resonó

-¿Puedo tomar el baño contigo?- La rubia al oír eso abrió los ojos de insofacto al ver que ese espectro era una figura bastante conocida a lo cual suspiró de manera tranquila mientras le sonreía a lo cual dejó que la figura se entrara a sentarse a una distancia dentro del baño.

Era un hombre de cabellera rubia corta, ojos azules profundos, un cuerpo algo musculado y marcado de gimnasio aparte de una figura masculina juvenil, Albert decidió mantener una distancia prudencial mientras su amada pecosa estaba sonrojada mientras se cubría los pechos como si la matara la pena a pesar de haber visto a su esposo sin ropa en más de una ocasión, por otro lado Albert se sumergía hasta la mitad de su cara pero era evidente que tanto los pechos como la demás anatomía de la pecosa lo hacían delirar.

No soportando más la pérdida de tiempo que le acarreaba eso decidió pararse de inmediato mientras el macaco que estaba ahí decidió huir rápido del lugar, el rubio sonreía con decisión y firmeza a lo cual dijo esas contundentes palabras

-Te quiero coger…- El hombre ermitaño abrazó de forma tierna como delicada e infantil a su amada la cual estaba algo asustada pero era evidente que quería ganas de probar ese trozo de carne que la volvía loca adentro, comenzó a besarle el cuello como en morderle el oído para hacerla sentir bien

-Ah… Albert, espera

-Pero si me pones muy duro- En efecto el pequeño, decente y notable amigo erecto del ojiazul estaba mostrando su cabeza rosada, erguido con esos 25 centimetros aparte de que se veía muy duro como una roca, Candy se tapó la boca impresionada ante el potente miembro a lo que cual de alguna le hizo encender la llama que apagó hace tiempos

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?- No quitaba la vista del aparato de su esposo

-Claro que sí- Respondió sinceramente a pesar de que la pasión le corroía la sangre

La rubia rodeó el cuello de su esposo para luego permitir que éste la alzara y en menos de nada sus bocas dieron comienzo a esas intactas caricias de labios que al pasar de los años siempre contenían lo mejor de los corazones de ambas por unos minutos hasta sofocarse, la rubia en menos de nada sintió como un puñal se impregnaba dentro suyo.

Albert usaba dos dedos dentro de la entrada de Candy la cual se aferraba sobre los hombros pero en menos de nada infló sus mejillas con un pequeño pero tierno puchero de enojo

-Albert, no tan rápido. Debes ir despacio

-Lo siento cariño- Ladeó la mirada- Pero es que estás mojada aparte de no lo hicimos desde hace meses- La rubia le hizo una pequeña mirada de enojo pero suspiró y dejo que Albert comenzara su ruta comenzando por los pechos los cuales estaban decentes y bien cuidados, nada mal para una mujer cuarentona.

Comenzó a mover en círculos tan suaves y redondos como tan cómodos al tocarlos mientras la rubia aprovechaba para estimular un poco el miembro. Después de un breve momento de estimulación, la pecosa decidió caminar hacia una piedra donde puso sus manos e inclinó su cintura medio alzando su trasero, Albert no lo pensó dos veces para apretar y abrir los glúteos de su amada y en menos de nada introducirse en la vagina.

El rubio comenzó a entrar con lentitud ya que como era de esperarse el camino interior de Candy estaba estrecho hasta que dio en el blanco, la ojiverde en cambio sentía como esa potente lanza se incrustaba en su ser mientras un temblor le estaba helando la sangre mientras entraba al borde del llanto, pero valía la pena con tal de volver a sentir las llamas de la pasión hasta volverse cenizas.

Albert a veces tomaba el poseer a su pecosa como una misión de vida o muerte, de hecho sus dos hijos fueron puestos y procreados cuando el pobre ojiazul tenía uno que otro buen viaje de negocios a lo cual esas dos vidas fueron un recordatorio de que siempre estaría con ella como para ellos.

Candy en cambio caía en sus gritos como gemidos mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su eterno príncipe de la colina mientras éste aumentaba la intensidad aunque temía lastimar a su esposa pero no importaba, por Albert esa pecosa era capaz de todo hasta llegar al infierno si era preciso.

Albert remató el coito mientras frotaba sus manos acariciando los pechos, Candy se sentía volar en la nada mientras el ojiazul la penetraba con tal de dejarle el recordatorio que dentro de algún tiempo sería una vida sumada más a la familia Ardley como en la felicidad de los dos rubios, nunca ninguno de ellos se había sentido bien, sentía las paredes de la pecosa atrapan a su katana de piel a lo cual el rubio decidió sentarse en el estanque mientras Candy sin pensarlo dos veces decidiera cabalgar sobre ese miembro que la hacía sacudirse como nunca mientras sentía que algo que contenía iba a salirse en cualquier instante.

Candy ya estaba al límite de no soportar ni un segundo más hasta que Albert apretó los dientes y cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras el fuego de su corazón se esparcía sobre el corazón de su amada la cual ya sentía muy bien, de hecho para ser seis meses se sentía tan llena de vida

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… Fue lo mejor- Le sonrió con esas ganas de superarse y enfrentarse a todo, tomó la cara de su amado y en menos de nada selló sus labios con los de su príncipe pero esto no debía acabarse así de simple, tenían todo el lugar como lo que quedaba de noche para hacerlo, mientras tanto los macacos eran testigos de aquel acto entre terrícolas mientras otros hacían de las suyas grabando el caliente momento, por ahora el asunto iba en buen camino aunque en los próximos días sería novedad en las páginas XXX de todo el planeta.


End file.
